Chef Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, UA, yaoi, pour Clotho et Lunanamoi. La fic pourrait s'appeler la Star et le Cuisinier. Heero Yuy est un acteur prometteur...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour, TUA (Très UA genre Heero est un acteur), oneshot  
**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Clotho juste comme ça (et parce que ça parle vaguement de people et que j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant) et ma lunanamoi et ce n'est pas ta fic bday mais la fic dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quoi dix jours ? ¤Gros câlins à toutes les deux¤  
**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

**Chef Duo (La Star et le Cuisinier - Toute ressemblance avec le titre la vache et le prisonnier est fortuite XD)  
**

**-  
**

**Restaurant Petit Chef, Paris****, 26 avril 2009, 12h30**

-

Heero Yuy est mon acteur préféré.

Contrairement à certains, il n'est pas qu'un énième sous Bruce Lee reconverti en acteur de série B (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, à ses début, d'en faire, avec des dialogues de sous-merde qu'on retrouve déjà directement sur nawakland. Hey, faut bien manger.)

Non, lui, il sait jouer, il n'est pas mono-émotionnel comme Steven Seagal (piètre acteur mais formidable sportif), même s'il était maître d'aïkido, comme lui.

A son âge (26 ans) Yuy était déjà au 5ème dan quand Seagal en était, à près de 60 balais, au 7ème.

-

- « Piège de l'Enfer », où il interprétait Ken Patrick Watanabe dit Ken, un karatéka métis franco japonais muet depuis la mort de son père tué injustement et qu'il a décidé de venger dans le sang avec l'aide de son meilleur ami Mike (bon, ok, comme d'habitude, mais on a pu voir ses yeux bleus, son fameux rictus et ses techniques de combat),

-

- « Le tournoi de trop », suite du film précédent, à la fin duquel il retrouvait la voix, sa réplique la plus célèbre à ce jour étant « HN ! » avant qu'il ne décoche un high kick,

-

- « Mercenaire : nouvelle vie, nouvelle mission », où à la fin du tournoi du deuxième volet, on apprenait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de compétition alors il ouvre un dojo avec Mike qui meurt injustement comme son père… et du coup Ken reprend les armes et il est encore plus violent, plus sexy et il verse même une larme.

-

- « Lady Black Jack » où Tina, la petite amie de celui qui avait tué le meilleur ami de Ken décide de se venger (pugiliste hors-pair et fille du mafieux qui avait fait assassiner le père de Ken) parce qu'il a tué son futur mari le jour de son mariage. Ken qui avait décidé de s'exiler et de se ressourcer a dû reprendre le combat pour sa survie. C'est là que l'on voit pour la première fois le Death Glare, le regard de la mort qui tue qui te glace les os tout en les liquéfiant. Oui Fan-(boy)man. Et alors ? Je l'admire depuis mes 16 ans !!!

-

- « L'ombre de la mort… » où Tina a fini par épouser Ken mais celle-ci se fait assassiner par les rivaux de la famille mafieuse. Et Ken manifeste encore une fois une émotion car cette fois il a versé deux larmes du même œil.

-

Il a fallu cette pentalogie, ces blockbusters un peu plats pour que des cinéastes entrevoient le potentiel d'un acteur qui a su donner à ses rôles faits, refaits et surfaits quelque chose de plus personnel au niveau de l'interprétation.

Le carton au box-office (ça aurait dû être un très bon succès de série B) n'était pas qu'une combinaison entre ses combats, le pseudo scenario et son physique hors-pair.

En devenant bankable avec un plus Yuy accède à des films indépendants qui lui ont donner l'occasion de jouer dans des films un peu plus profonds – et parfois pas toujours compris - .

Ceux-ci lui ont permis d'acquérir le respect de ses pairs.

Et la reconnaissance d'un nouveau public.

-

- « Le bruit de la plume » (lion d'or à Venise), où il interprétait un amoureux des oiseaux en guerre contre les chasseurs qui tombera amoureux de la fille de l'un d'entre eux.

- « Tendresse volée » (césar du meilleur espoir masculin) où il interprète un jeune père qui essaie de renouer avec un enfant qui ne l'a jamais connu.

- « Crise et autres tracas » (présenté cette année à Cannes) où d'après les teasers il interprète avec conviction un homosexuel complètement déjanté à la recherche du grand amour… aux antipodes de ce qu'on l'a vu faire avant. Et le pire c'est que quel que soit le rôle qu'il joue, que ce soit dans un pure nanar ou dans un film hautement philosophique compris par personne, il était crédible.

-

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un fan absolu.

Je connais sa carrière, je suis ses interventions, j'envoie des amis aller à ma place quand il est à une séance de dédicaces.

Je collectionne les articles intelligents à son sujet (il y en a peu, le reste c'est people et compagnie et je m'en fous, sauf quand il y a de jolies photos et là je bazarde les articles et je découpe l'image)

Je suis _un_ groupie.

-

Je ne prétends pas le connaître mais de ce qu'il paraît, il est mon homme idéal.

Il me plaît beaucoup avec ses muscles, son beau visage aux yeux légèrement en amande, bleu comme indescriptible et son sourire en coin.

Il a de l'humour, un humour pince sans rire, comme j'aime.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup et a une certaine retenue que l'on peut prendre à tort pour de la timidité – je l'ai vu sortir des choses à ses interviewers qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, comme quand on lui avait demandé ce que ça lui avait fait d'embrasser son partenaire masculin dans son dernier film. Il a répondu « il aurait dû mettre un spray de menthe avant de mettre la langue »

-

Bref, il me plaît essentiellement parce que je ne le connais pas !

Et en plus c'est un formidable acteur et je lui souhaite plein de bonnes choses.

Je me serais contenté de le voir de loin, vraiment et de rêver dans mon coin, comme tous les fans.

Je ne me serais vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne déjeuner dans le restaurant où je travaille…

Je suis cuisinier dans un petit restaurant sans étoile mais très, très bon et assez abordable (on ne sert que des produits frais, malheureusement on est obligé d'être un brin plus cher que la moyenne, sans être dans l'abus.)

Les riverains et les touristes viennent au resto. Les stars, non.

* * *

Quand Quatre, le boss et Hilde, une des serveuses m'ont dit « tu ne devineras jamais qui est là » et que j'ai répondu « qui, Heero Yuy » pour leur signifier de me laisser travailler vu que j'étais en plein rush, mon cœur a arrêté de battre quelques secondes après.

Quatre avait répondu : « bingo »

Je pensais que c'était une blague idiote jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Il avait des lunettes de soleil dans la poche de sa chemise blanche ouverte au col, un jeans et des baskets noires.

Il était assis dans un silence pesant, le personnel et les quelques clients attablés hésitant entre le hurlement hystérique et le sautage dessus en règle.

Ils avaient préféré le dévorer des yeux timidement ou lui serrer la main avant de partir, le laissant déjeuner plus tranquillement que s'il avait été dans un resto plus branché avec des hordes de fan mode fan de Zac Effron (eau précieuse, le petit journal people n'a rien inventé) ou de l'acteur de Twilight dont je ne me rappelle ni le nom, ni les autres films.

-

Hilde m'a dit que je devrais saisir ma chance pour aller le voir mais je suis beaucoup trop timide et puis je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'être la énième personne à bafouiller devant lui.

Devant lui je serais une grosse bille. Par contre dans la cuisine je pouvais être très bon, du coup j'avais décidé de préparer mes plats encore mieux.

J'ai toujours préparé mes plats avec amour pour les clients.

C'était la première fois que je préparais un plat avec un coup de cœur et même si les deux méthodes étaient bonnes, à qualité égale, parfois l'une était plus goûteuse que l'autre.

Il avait commandé une soupe de légumes en entrée avec à suivre un filet mignon aux morilles avec de la purée ménagère. En dessert il a pris un mille-feuilles aux fraises que j'avais exceptionnellement préparé moi-même, le pâtissier étant en congé.

Yuy a apparemment apprécié son repas, je l'entends encore dire à Hilde.

-

- Mes compliments au chef.

- Je les lui transmettrai.

- M'est-il possible de le féliciter personnellement ? Je n'ai pas aussi bien déjeuné depuis longtemps.

-

Il arrive, quand un repas a été très apprécié, que le chef vienne recevoir ces félicitations personnellement et chaleureusement.

Quand Hilde, avec ses grands yeux bleus foncés, m'avait demandé ce qu'elle devait dire au cas où il demanderait à me voir – ce qui était pour moi impossible, c'était une star et on n'était pas dans un film ! – je l'ai supplié de trouver un truc poli à dire pour que je ne vienne pas.

J'avais juste oublié que les stars étaient de temps en temps des êtres humains comme les autres qui savaient dire merci quand ils appréciaient vraiment quelque chose.

Je me revoie faire des grands signes de dénégation dans la cuisine, alors qu'il n'y avait que mes équipiers pour me voir.

J'entends encore sa douce voix répondre.

-

- Je regrette, Monsieur Yuy. Chef Duo s'investit vraiment à chaque étape et à l'heure du repas il n'aura pas la possibilité de venir vous voir.

- Je comprends. C'est rare de nos jours de voir des chefs dans leur restaurant. Quand ils sont connus ils sont à la télé.

-

Il avait une voix grave et onctueuse comme du chocolat noir fondu sur une poire nue et ferme.

Mieux qu'à la télé.

Et il n'a pas pris la mouche de ne pas avoir pu me rencontrer séance tenante.

On ne refusait rien à une star après tout.

Et Hilde lui avait souri, ça s'était entendu. Un gentleman ce M. Yuy, il l'avait mise dans sa poche.

-

- Et quand ils sont sur place ils supervisent à peine leurs équipiers, ce qui n'est pas le genre de la maison.

- Je vois ça.

- En tous cas, le chef sera vraiment touché que vous appréciiez sa cuisine. Peut-être une autre fois, Monsieur Yuy ?

-

Hilde était commerciale. Si Heero Yuy venait cela augmenterait la fréquentation du restaurant – ou ça le forcerait Yuy à réserver toutes les tables pour avoir la paix ?

Elle espérait surtout qu'un jour j'arriverais à surmonter ma timidité pour aller lui parler.

JAMAIS.

A ce moment-là je me suis dit que s'il revenait j'aurais l'occasion de cuisiner des trucs rien que pour lui, faire plus de plats du jour en fonction de ce qu'il aimait, histoire de rendre le resto irrésistible…

A côté de ça si ça devenait son resto préféré, j'y verrais défiler sa vie, ses conquêtes et parfois y a des choses qu'on préférait voir au cinéma.

Dilemme, dilemme.

Il y a eu un petit silence puis il a répondu.

-

- Une autre fois, oui. L'ambiance est conviviale, le personnel gentil, la nourriture délicieuse, la clientèle discrète ou complètement ignorante de ma célébrité. Je reviendrai.

-

Dès qu'il a répondu j'ai cessé mes « et si » et je me suis dit « pipeau »

Les stars n'ont aucune parole : ce sont les premières personnes à se contredire, avec les hommes politiques.

« j'ai dit ça » « je n'ai jamais dit ça »

Je ne pensais pas le revoir, j'étais tellement content qu'il ait aimé mes plats, je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

Tu parles.

Depuis qu'il a atterri au « Petit Chef » par hasard il y a deux semaines, il vient au moins une fois par jour.

* * *

Parmi les plats préférés de Heero Yuy, d'après People Mag :

-

- Gigot d'agneau et farandole de légumes (l'un des trois plats du jour de lundi)

- Blanquette de veau avec son riz basmati (l'un des plats du jour de mercredi)

- Tagliatelles à la Carbonara « chef Duo » (avec une touche de coriandre), qu'il a cité dans un mag sans dire où il l'avait mangé et l'un des plats du jour de jeudi dernier.

- Hachis Parmentier au bœuf mijoté (l'un des plats du jour de vendredi)

-

Quand j'ai vu qu'il avait fait du « Ptit Chef » sa provisoire nouvelle cantine, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de Quatre (Quatre semaines avant terme, merci maman) Winner, de mettre assez souvent au moins l'un des plats préférés de la star parmi les plats du jour.

Assez souvent mais pas tout le temps, qu'il voie qu'il est privilégié (commercial, commercial) mais pas au point que ça lui monte au crâne (il n'était pas le seul client,)

-

- Mes compliments au chef.

-

Invariablement il venait seul ou avec de sublimes créatures, mâles ou femelles.

Invariablement il était content.

Invariablement il m'envoyait ses compliments.

Invariablement il demandait à me remercier personnellement, même si c'était devenu une petite boutade entre Hilde et lui.

Et invariablement on lui répondait que j'étais indisponible mais très touché et je lui donnais des preuves.

Pour compenser le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je lui proposais, par l'intermédiaire de Hilde de me dire quel dessert il souhaitait manger et je le préparais le lendemain.

Les autres desserts étant préparés par le pâtissier attitré, Wu Fei, fraîchement revenu de congé.

J'ai eu le malheur de dire que Yuy et lui venaient peut-être du même endroit vu qu'ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, et il m'a fait tout un speech sur le fait qu'il était d'origine chinoise et que Yuy était un nom japonais et que ça n'avait rien à voir.

J'avais voulu lui faire un compliment détourné « wah tu ressembles à une star de ciné » et j'ai eu droit à un long discours sur ses ancêtres. J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule.

Je trouverais un autre moyen de dire à Wu Fei qu'il a un charme dingue, une plastique d'acteur de cinéma avec son physique de Brandon Lee et sa queue de cheval à la Steven Seagal du temps de sa jeunesse, qu'il pourrait être mon type de mec.

-

En attendant Yuy était vraiment gâté.

Tarte aux pommes façon grand-mère.

Moelleux au chocolat à l'ancienne.

Crème renversée et chantilly faite maison.

Poire au chocolat.

Charlotte au chocolat et fraises fraîches.

Framboisier…

-

On correspondait sans se parler, j'attendais de voir son écriture sur une feuille de papier, avec un « merci Chef Duo » souligné. Avec son dessert il y avait un « de rien » ou un « c'est moi » souligné aussi.

La star connaissait tout le staff, serrait la main de Hilde qu'il appelait par son prénom sans la tutoyer.

Tous ceux qui lui avaient parlé disaient de lui qu'il était réservé, calme mais pas inaccessible.

Mais je préférais être très gentil et maître de moi en cuisine que complètement mortifié dans la salle.

-

- Salut Quat'. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Hilde est malade, elle a la nausée. Je vais être seul à servir et ça va être blindé.

- Merde.

-

Depuis que la star venait chez nous, c'était quand même un peu l'enfer.

Toute la rue était quadrillée entre 06h30 et 15h00 dans le meilleur des cas, pis encore quand la star venait le soir.

Seuls les habitués du restaurant pouvaient passer et ils devaient montrer patte blanche.

Le staff passait par l'entrée de service à l'autre bout de la Terre, qui t'oblige à te taper des détours de fou furieux à cause des sens interdits pour te garer dans le parking le plus cher du monde et de te taper 500 mètres avant d'arriver. Quand tu pouvais avant te garer pas loin de l'entrée principale du restaurant sans le moindre problème. Et non on ne pouvait pas stationner devant l'entrée de service puisqu'elle était surveillée et surtout, interdite.

C'était insupportable la célébrité. Insupportable.

Mais le fait que ma star soit contente et me remercie systématiquement me faisait un peu oublier la contrainte et relativiser.

Quand je rentrais chez moi j'avais la paix. Lui, probablement jamais.

Le boss, en basket, jean et t-shirt col V noir avait plus l'air d'une gravure de mode avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu incroyable, que d'un patron de resto qui comme par hasard aurait sûrement une étoile l'an prochain parce que la star du moment s'était entichée du coin.

Mais vu le souk que ça devenait, il ne mettrait bientôt plus les pieds ici.

-

- J'ai personne pour m'aider en salle. Tu peux me donner un coup de main et exceptionnellement superviser tes équipiers au lieu de leur tenir la main ?

-

Le Ptit Chef était un restaurant familial et le patron mettait directement la main à la pâte.

On n'avait jamais eu de déficit de clientèle mais quand Heero Yuy a été repéré, les fans ont décidé de limite camper dans la rue pour l'apercevoir.

On avait dû engager un vigile – un colosse de Rhodes aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts habillé à la Matrix ça existe ? - qui s'appelait Trowa (boulevard des prénoms difficiles à porter mais lui je ne sais pas pourquoi : je ne le connais pas)

Apparemment il avait déjà travaillé avec Yuy vu qu'ils se serraient la main chaleureusement.

-

- Euh…

- En hôtellerie t'as appris à servir, non ?

- J'aime pas laisser la cuisine, Quatre. Je veux bien t'aider mais je suis une bille intergalactique dans ce genre de conneries.

- Mais non, tu dis ça parce que tu es timide…

-

J'ai levé les yeux au plafond et soufflé, ce qui a relevé un peu ma mèche.

-

- Quatre. Le service, c'est là où j'ai eu ma pire note. J'ai eu 1,5.

- Si tu as eu 1,5, Wu Fei a dû avoir – 250. Et les apprentis ne sont pas suffisamment professionnels pour que je les laisse en salle avec une star, même s'ils ne s'en occupent pas directement.

-

…

-

- Prendre les commandes, les lancer, vérifier tout ça… bordel ça va me faire me couper en deux mille.

- Super, tu m'éviteras de me couper en quatre mille et avec un peu de chance je ne perdrais pas de clientèle.

-

Ca voulait dire que Quatre n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et objectivement il avait raison.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions le choix.

Mais je n'allais pas changer ma nature en cinq minutes.

-

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, Quatre, mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hm ?

- Vu le boxon, la star sera là aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'occuper de sa table s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais bien ne pas être ridicule devant lui.

- Tu sais il ne va pas te manger, hein ?

- Oui. Et tu sais que ça ne change rien ce que tu me dis ?

-

Il a secoué la tête et souri avant de me répondre.

-

- OK, dans la mesure du possible. Je ferais sincèrement ce que je peux.

-

Et je savais que Quatre n'avait qu'une parole.

* * *

Et évidemment rien ne se passa comme prévu.

J'ai troqué ma chemise blanche pour une noire un brin serrée pour mes habitudes et mis un tablier sur jean bleu.

J'ai tressé mes cheveux un peu plus serrés que d'habitude – j'ai les cheveux très longs et en général, les cheveux trop longs en restauration surtout en cuisine, ce n'est ni bien vu, ni hygiénique.

Je n'avais pas gardé ma toque de peur de l'oublier sur ma tête et que la star ne l'aperçoive – et ne m'identifie.

J'aurais pu passer pour un petit nouveau.

Ca a été la catastrophe : un des bains de cuisson n'avait pas été changé, quelques accompagnements brûlés ou trop salés, on courait de partout, hors ou in cuisine.

-

- WOW !

-

Je venais de prendre la commande d'un gentil couple d'octogénaires quand j'ai vu Quatre se prendre la porte en pleine figure.

Probablement parce qu'un fan avait voulu passer la sécurité. Encore.

J'ai vu le Trowa le rattraper et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je le trouve lui aussi carrément canon, ou parce que je suis en manque d'affection, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il caressait plus Quatre qu'il ne le touchait pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

Et pourtant il avait été momentanément et véritablement sonné par le coup.

Le temps qu'il se remette quelqu'un entrait, rouge de confusion, le regard inquiet.

-

- Putain Heero, t'aurais pu faire gaffe.

- La fille a essayé de déchirer mon t-shirt. J'ai poussé la porte un peu trop fort, je ne savais pas que ton patron était derrière. Je suis désolé, Quatre. Sincèrement.

-

Visiblement oui ils se connaissaient.

Il était beau dans son t-shirt noir col mao sans manche, son pantalon et ses chaussures noires.

Quatre s'était extirpé des bras de Trowa, le front saignant légèrement et avait serré la main à Heero.

Pro, voire trop.

Le pauvre…

-

- Ce n'est pas grave, M. Yuy, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans l'attitude de vos fans. Votre table habituelle ?

- Oui. Merci. Je vais m'y rendre. Allez vous soigner.

-

Quatre lui fit un maigre sourire en portant la main à son front – heureusement qu'il avait toujours des mouchoirs sur lui.

-

- Cela prendra à peine quelques minutes, nous sommes en plein rush. D… _Devin_, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Monsieur Yuy ?

-

Devin.

Moi ?

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Oui ben Duo c'est pas un prénom, ça vient de ma double compétence Cuisinier et Pâtissier.

C'est devenu un petit nom mignon que j'affectionne particulièrement. Quatre avait eu à la dernière seconde la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'appeler Duo.

Et la star me regardait moi.

Bordel, pourquoi je suis resté comme des ronds de flan à les mater au lieu d'aller faire partir la commande de papy et mamie ?

Il me regarde.

Il me regarde.

Il me regarde.

Ne pas rougir où je vais ressembler aux rideaux.

Ne pas verdir où je vais ressembler aux nappes ou à la salade.

Ne pas blanchir où je vais ressembler aux couverts.

Etre carré, comme les assiettes.

Affûté comme les couteaux, brillant et transparent comme les verres.

Avaler sa salive sans étouffer.

Etre droit comme un I et déterminé. Jouer le rôle de sa vie, quoi en m'approchant de lui, pour le conduire à sa table.

Avoir le chocottes.

-

- Oui, j'arrive, patron. Bonjour Monsieur, Yuy.

-

Il fallait bien dire bonjour !

Fier de moi je suis malgré tout, je m'applaudirais presque.

Il me dévisage avant de s'approcher de moi, les yeux brillants, l'anxiété quittant peu à peu son visage.

-

- Bonjour… Hilde.

-

Je cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois.

La star avait les yeux sur ma poche de poitrine, là où il y avait normalement un badge et…

Oh bordel…

Voilà pourquoi la chemise était un brin serrée.

Hilde cache ses formes trop appétissantes sous des chemises un peu trop large pour elle.

Super la première rencontre.

Les tomates ne me font plus peur, je les concurrences aisément.

Quatre répond en essayant de cacher l'éclat de rire – ou plutôt essayant de ne pas rire, ça devait résonner.

Le vigile se tient bien près de Quatre et Quatre devait avoir chaud puisqu'il a encore reculé.

-

- Devin est nouveau dans le service. Il a dû se tromper de vestiaire. Vous serez entre d'excellentes mains Monsieur Yuy.

-

Et sur ces mots Quatre était sorti se rafraîchir, mais je sais qu'il sera de retour dans cinq minutes chrono.

Je ferme les yeux quelques millisecondes. Mon patron venait de me mettre la pression.

Entre d'excellentes mains, hein. Je ne devais pas me louper.

-

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur Yuy…

-

J'attends qu'il s'asseye avant de lui donner la carte et de m'éclipser, pour lui donner le temps de réfléchir, en espérant que Quatre arriverait entretemps.

Je fais partir la commande du gentil petit couple et vérifie que mes apprentis s'en sortent un peu mieux que tout à l'heure.

La faute à pas de chance. J'ai été apprenti aussi.

* * *

Cinq minutes après Quatre était revenu, mais il s'occupait d'autres clients qui arrivaient.

La mort dans l'âme je me dirige vers ma star qui semblait avoir choisi.

Entre temps j'avais troqué la chemise de Hilde contre une autre, en m'assurant que celle-ci soit masculine.

Je n'osais pas remettre une simple chemise blanche de peur qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement.

C'était un peu bête mais bon, puisque ça se passait comme dans les films, ça pouvait continuer alors autant éviter.

-

- Vous avez choisi ?

-

Question rhétorique. S'il n'avait pas choisi il n'aurait pas refermé le menu et je ne serais pas là à lui poser une question idiote.

Mais bon, passons, c'est protocolaire.

-

- Qu'est-ce que le Chef Duo a préparé en plat du jour ? Ce n'est pas indiqué.

-

Et merde…

Avec toutes ces conneries on a oublié de remplir l'ardoise.

Une chance que personne ne nous ait demandé le plat du jour.

A moins que… tout le monde ait cru qu'il n'y en avait pas aujourd'hui ? Pourtant on n'était pas samedi ?

Ça fait bizarre de parler de soi comme si c'était un étranger.

J'essaie de ne pas rougir et j'essaie de ne pas fixer la table quand je lui parle.

J'essaie de le regarder plus de cinq secondes sans détaler comme un lapin.

-

- En plat du jour nous avons du columbo de poulet et son riz basmati, du pavé de bœuf au gorgonzola avec des frites et le retour du filet mignon avec son poulet pardon sa purée ménagère.

-

Au secours…

J'avais presque réussi à ne pas bafouiller.

Mais au lieu de se moquer il m'a fait un sourire gentil.

-

- C'est votre premier jour ici ? Vous n'étiez pas là hier.

- Euh oui…

-

C'est bien mon premier jour ici en tant que serveur – et le DERNIER !

-

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer. A mon premier casting aussi j'étais nerveux.

- Oui, il parait que vous avez assommé le cameraman. Depuis elle ne filme plus et a entamé une carrière de scénariste – avec succès. Je crois que c'est elle qui a co-scénarisé « le bruit de la plume », non ?

- Oui, Réléna a réorienté sa carrière depuis cet incident.

- Un coup du sort ?

-

Un high kick pour un changement de cap.

Je glousse, de gêne, de mon humour déplacé et de m'imaginer la scène.

Il fronce des sourcils légèrement.

Ben quoi ? Tout le monde le sait. Il rit, bon joueur.

-

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

-

Il pose son coude sur la table et penche sa tête de côté, pour me regarder.

Chair de poule power.

A l'aide. Pourquoi aucune table ne m'appelle ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas de catastrophe ?

-

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela peut faire plaisir l'on connaisse la scénariste d'un des films auquel j'ai eu l'honneur de participer, même si c'est par une anecdote.

-

Voilà !

Je rebondis.

-

- Vous êtes une star, tout le monde connaît ce détail !

-

Il a son petit sourire en coin qu'il a dans « Piège de l'enfer »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau.

Quatre, reviens…

-

- En général on ne connaît pas les scénaristes des films sauf s'ils s'appellent George Lucas, Steven Spielberg ou Michael Crichton.

- Mais Réléna Peacecraft est connue… maintenant.

- Les gens qui m'interviewent ont tendance à oublier tout ce que je leur raconte et à ne garder que mes exploits physiques. J'ai pu le constater il y a quelques heures à peine. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la promo.

-

Tout le monde le sait. Enfin, tout fan, le sait.

Ah merde, comment rattraper ça ?

Il poursuivait.

-

- Le meilleur journaliste auquel j'ai eu affaire je le trouve dans mon restaurant préféré. Vous venez de considérablement embellir ma journée, merci Devin.

-

J'ai les oreilles qui rougissent et je hausse les épaules, fallait fermer cette conversation.

-

- J'ai lu ça il y a quelques années et j'ai retenu. Vous avez choisi ?

- Je crains que non. Que me conseillez-vous ?

-

Ah, parler bouffe ça me met un peu plus en confiance.

-

- Ca dépend de votre emploi du temps. Si vous êtes pressé, l'un des plats du jour c'est mieux, c'est plus rapide. Si vous avez une interview après, évitez le gorgonzola ou le columbo, trop risqué, surtout si vous avez un bon transit.

-

La star éclate d'un rire que je n'ai jamais entendu, que ce soit au cinéma ou à la télé.

J'essaie désespérément de ne pas réagir en groupie.

-

- Le filet mignon est un excellent compromis, la viande est goûteuse et tendre à souhait et les épices plus douces. On a légèrement modifié la recette de la purée. On y a ajouté une pointe de crème légère avec une pincée d'herbes de Provence.

-

L'acteur semble suspendu à mes lèvres et je continue.

-

- Et on a changé de fournisseur en Bintje parce qu'elles avaient perdu un peu en fermeté. Sur la fin les lots n'étaient plus tops. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a plus de filet mignon depuis deux semaines. Bref ici c'est petit et chaleureux, on cuisine pour le plaisir de faire plaisir. On préférera payer plus cher pour vous donner le meilleur.

-

J'ai parlé avec mon petit cœur. Je suis fier de ma cuisine !

Yuy hoche la tête, les yeux brillants de faim.

-

- Ce sera donc un filet mignon avec son « poulet » ménagère. Avec un demi d'eau pétillante. S'il vous plaît.

-

Il me fait un clin d'œil ce chameau.

Je lui réponds comme si je m'appelais Alfred Pennyworth.

-

- Je vous apporte ça.

-

Et je file comme le vent.

Tout ceci n'a duré que cinq minutes mais je les ai senties passées.

Il a trop de charme. Et il faut que je me reprenne.

* * *

J'arrive à concilier les apprentis qui avaient décidé d'avoir quelque chose à apprendre et qui m'obligeaient à rester plus longtemps en cuisine et à donc à prendre du retard en salle,

-

- Non mais les gars ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Vous avez décidé de me faire chier ???

-

un Wu Fei – qui se voyait confirmer que le malaise de Hilde était dû à son statut de future maman - et moi qui apprenait qu'ils avaient eu/avaient une aventure par la même occasion,

-

- Je vais être papa, je vais être papa, je vais être papa…

- Ouais Wu, ben si tu relances pas les crèmes brûlées brûlées par les petits gars, papa tu le seras plus jamais.

- …

-

woosh

chtoung.

-

- VOILA MADAME EST SERVIE.

- Merci jeune homme.

- Euh Wu ?

- Oui ?

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ??? LANCER LE DESSERT A TRAVERS LE RESTAURANT, JOUER AU FRISBEE AVEC TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA FETE ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE LES COUPE C'EST CA ?

- …

- T'AS EU DE LA CHANCE DE PAS ASSOMMER LA DAME !

- EH BEN J'AI EU LA TABLE HEIN ET PAS LA MEME ??? ET ELLE A DIT MERCI QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS ME SAOULER ? VAIS ETRE PAPA ET C'ETAIT PAS PREVU ! ME STRESSE PAS PLUS !

- SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T 'AS QU'A ALLER EN SALLE AVEC LES FAUVES AFFAMES ! JE PEUX ELEVER TON MOUTARD SI TU VEUX ESPECE DE PTIT SLIP ! AH CA MET LA GRAINE MAIS QUAND ELLE POUSSE Y A PLUS PERSONNE !

- Euh… je préfère rester en cuisine. Et euh garder ma copine. Et euh mon bébé. Et euh mes bijoux de famille.

- ALORS TON PET DE TRAVERS TU TE LE CARRES DANS LE CUL ! STRESSE UTILE, BORDEL !

-

un rush pas possible avec un Quatre pas à 100 % avec une énorme bosse sur le front…

-

- Monsieur…

- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux…

- Monsieur !!!

- J'arrive ! Boss ??

- …

- Oh, Quatre ? Soit t'es là, soit t'es pas là mais si t'es là pour me montrer que t'es là et que t'en branles pas une comme si t'étais pas là on va pas s'en sortir !

-

et la star qui, à la dernière minute, avait décidé de faire un peu de conversation.

-

- Devin ? Est-ce que je peux avoir…

- QUOI ???

-

La star me lance un regard Deathglare érotique, mister freeze mister lave, comme dans le film

« Lady Black Jack »

Et un Quatre même pas à 100 % là et pas là et à 40 mètres qui lançait un regard « tu bouges alors qu'il te parle et je te détruis la tronche », c'était impressionnant.

Le privilège des stars était de prolonger les rushs pour les autres pour qu'on soit au petit soin pour elles.

Du coup, J'ai dû avaler ma salive et respirer un bon coup et être commercial.

Bordel j'aime ma cuisine, au moins j'ai la paix !!!

-

- Vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous sauter dessus comme ça.

-

Enfin si.

Mais pas dans ce sens-là.

-

- …

- C'est assez compliqué aujourd'hui comme vous pouvez le constater. Bref je suis inexcusable. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-

Il secoue la tête.

-

- Je me mets à votre place. De temps en temps ça fait du bien d'être un homme normal même si ça ne me manque pas plus que ça de me faire engueuler. Félicitations à « Wu » et pauvre de lui d'ajouter au stress du premier jour.

-

Je lui lance un regard penaud et il me sourit, son DeathGlare à présent plus érotique qu'effrayant.

Merde il avait entendu ?

Pourtant après que mamie ait dit merci il y avait eu des applaudissements et tout le monde avait recommencé à faire du bruit.

Je dois sous-estimer la puissance de mes décibels…

-

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver, vous mettez les gens au pas…

- Pardon ?

- Puis-je avoir une autre bouteille d'eau pétillante ?

- Oh ? Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Monsieur.

- Monsieur ?

- Monsieur !!!!

- MONSIEUR !!!

- Eh Monsieur ? C'est futur papa qui t'appelle. Amène tes fesses, les desserts sont prêts !

- Euh… presque tout de suite, Monsieur Yuy ?

* * *

Le restaurant se désemplit, le rush est passé.

La star finit son filet mignon et sauce avec son pain frais.

Il a l'air d'aimer. Il est craquant quand il aime ce qu'il mange. On dirait un chat.

Quatre a su se rendre utile au moment où j'avais le moins besoin de lui. C'est le privilège des patrons blessés.

Voyant qu'il était occupé à une table, j'ai dû, la mort dans l'âme (et quand même bien heureux), aller voir la star et lui poser une question stupide.

-

- Tout a été à votre convenance Monsieur Yuy ?

- Oui, mes compliments au chef. C'était excellent.

-

Je lui ai lancé un regard ouvertement timide et reconnaissant.

-

- Merci Monsieur Yuy. C'est toujours un plaisir…

-

La star lève les yeux de son plat vide.

-

- … que de voir un client satisfait de son repas.

-

La star hoche la tête d'un air absent.

-

- Aurais-je un jour l'occasion de remercier Chef Duo en personne ?

- Vous savez il est très occupé…

- Oui, on me le dit tout le temps. Je me demande si un chef d'état devait passer ici, s'il lui répondrait la même chose. Et puis il n'y a presque plus personne.

-

J'ai senti mes joue en feu et j'ai relevé la tête, piqué au vif. J'ai pas des masses apprécié la pseudo blague. Hey je fais déjà beaucoup. Je lui dois rien.

-

- Aucun chef d'état ne passerait ici et de toute façon ce serait le même tarif.

-

La star me répond par un « hn » glacial, digne de celui du « tournoi de trop »

Je sens un laser me transpercer le corps et je me doute bien que ce sont les ondes négatives de Quatre qui arrivent jusqu'à lui.

J'essaie de rattraper le coup.

-

- Euh tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un ici, on aura besoin de lui en cuisine et…

- Ou alors il me déteste.

-

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

N'importe quoi.

-

- Oh je vous en prie ! Pas le complexe de la star ignorée, ça ne vous ressemble pas !

-

Il se mord la lèvre très fort mais son sourire tressaute et une larme coule d'un œil.

Presque comme dans « Mercenaire. Nouvelle vie : Nouvelle Mission »

On dirait qu'il se marre.

-

- Qu'est-ce qui me ressemble ?

-

Je n'ai même plus la force de rougir.

Ou je le fais et je m'en fous, trop d'émotions pour mon petit cœur.

-

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qu'il n'aille pas voir !

- Si c'est votre premier jour ici, Devin… comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-

Alors là c'est vite vu.

-

- Le Chef Duo n'est sorti prendre les remerciements de personne aujourd'hui. Mais il est…

- « très touché », je sais. J'ai l'habitude.

-

Pourquoi il tient autant que ça à me remercier en personne ?

J'aurais dû y aller la première fois. Ce qui était de la simple curiosité au début a dû devenir une affaire personnelle.

L'honneur asiatique, tout ça tout ça.

N'importe quoi. Je regarde trop la téloche.

Je change de sujet.

-

- Vous souhaitez un dessert ?

-

Il me sourit.

-

- Oui. Hier j'ai choisi une mousse au chocolat et à la noix de coco faite maison. J'ai le droit de choisir un dessert pour me remercier de mes remerciements.

-

Ça semble débile mais pourtant c'est normal !

C'est parfaitement compréhensible !

-

- Chef Duo est quelqu'un de très reconnaissant. Quand on aime sa cuisine et que le client revient souvent, il essaie de lui faire plaisir. Et quand c'est une star, il essaie d'être à la fois commercial et sincère. C'est de la fidélisation.

- Ca tombe bien, je suis du genre fidèle. Est-ce que… _Duo_ fait ça avec toutes les stars ?

-

Le regard de l'acteur est si intense qu'il m'en donne mal aux yeux.

-

- Euh… vous êtes la seule star ici, Monsieur Yuy.

- Hm…

- Je vais vous chercher votre dessert.

­-

J'ai à peine tourné le dos que je sens sa main sur l'extrémité de ma natte.

Je l'entends dire.

-

- Vous avez les cheveux très longs.

- Oui. J'aime bien les cheveux longs.

-

Dialogue sans aucun intérêt mais bon, j'entends ça dix fois par jour et on s'en fout de ma tignasse.

J'essaie de partir mais il retient toujours ma tresse.

-

- Hey Hildevin ?

-

HA,HA,HA.

-

- Oui blagueur de série Z ?

-

Il lâche mes cheveux et se lève.

Sa voix est contre mon oreille.

-

- _Tu connais… _beaucoup trop de choses sur ce qui se passait ici avant pour n'être arrivé que maintenant.

- …

-

Hein ? Ah merde les patates !

Et d'où qu'il me tutoie lui ?

-

_- Tu sens_… beaucoup trop la cuisine pour ne faire qu'y passer et tu as trop d'influence sur tes collègues pour être une petite main silencieuse.

-

En gros j'ai une grande gueule, c'est ça ?

Mode hyperventilation on.

J'essaie de dégager ma natte de sa main.

Et j'y arrive.

Je me retourne et essaie de dire quelque chose – même mentir !

Mais il pose son index sur mes lèvres.

-

- J'ai adoré tout ce que tu as préparé. J'ai apprécié que mes plats préférés figurent presque systématiquement dans les plats du jour. J'ai aimé nos conversations par nourriture interposée. C'était comme les films romantiques que je déteste sauf que c'est plus agréable à vivre, à mon grand étonnement.

- …

-

Je me sens hypnotisé par son regard.

J'essaie de ne pas être groupie.

C'est du baratin d'acteur et puis c'est tout.

-

- Tu sembles comme ta cuisine : paradoxal, traditionnel et original. Généreux. Explosif.

-

Je l'entends rire doucement avant d'ajouter.

-

- Tu es un litchi : sous tes dehors craquants et rouge timide tu es fondant.

-

Oui je fonds.

Je suis en train de me liquéfier.

Honte à moi.

Il mordille mon oreille.

Hey ! Pas touche !

Ses mains sont sur ma taille.

-

- Et tu as un sex-appeal de dingue. Je suis fan de toi. Et je ne veux pas élever le bébé de Wu Fei. Alors Merci, Chef Duo.

-

Gah… je me croirais dans l'un de ses films.

Minute, minute.

Que je vois s'il me répète pas mot pour mot une scène de l'un de…

Je fronce très fort les sourcils, le repousse et tape son torse de l'index.

-

- Le coup du litchi ! C'était dans « tendresse volée » ! La scène où votre fils adulte vous accepte enfin ! Espèce de…

-

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux.

-

- Tu es aussi fan que moi que je le suis de toi. Et tes yeux deviennent violets quand tu es gêné. Et tu étais gêné souvent. Je craque complètement.

-

Et moi j'essaie de me raccrocher à un semblant de logique de voir mon crush d'ado et mon craquage d'adulte se matérialiser sur mon lieu de travail.

Les acteurs c'est mignon mais on ne sait plus quand ils jouent et quand ils _sont_.

-

- Vous avez un rendez-vous. Raison pour laquelle vous avez pris le filet mignon.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec toi.

- Vous…

-

Il se rapproche de moi et je me mordille la lèvre.

-

- Si je t'embrassais, tu me tutoierais ?

- Non. On n'est pas dans un film. Et je ne veux pas être une énième conquête de star.

- Je n'ai jamais étalé ma vie privée.

-

Ah merde c'est vrai. On lui a prêté des relations avec la terre entière (cette veinarde) et personne n'a pu confirmer.

J'essaie de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. Mais c'est difficile.

-

- Même. C'est bien joli tout ça mais je vous connais pas. Si on doit sortir ensemble je veux être courtisé. Des rendez-vous, le temps d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, de s'apprécier pour ce qu'on est et pas pour ce qu'on croit savoir. Ce genre de choses. C'est sans conditions.

-

Je suis ferme et complètement taré mais au moins, je suis fidèle à moi-même.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Quatre se taper le front du plat de la main avant de hurler parce qu'il avait visé sa bosse.

Je vois le vigile l'embrasser sur le front, glisser sur sa tempe et descendre vers son cou.

Tranquille. Un Quatre docile est bien plus facile à apprivoiser. Colosse de Rhodes, gros malin.

Mais quand j'y pense cette mèche auburn... ces yeux verts... ces muscles... mais... mais...

MAIS C'EST MIKE ???!!??!! Le meilleur pote de la pentalogie qui mourra au stade de trilogie... il a pas fait carrière le pauvre.

Il jouait trop mal, même les mourants. Aussi expressif qu'une goutte d'eau, sauf avec un public blond, apparemment.

Comme quoi, pas il suffit pas d'être beau et d'être sportif.

Et Heero Yuy se met à nouveau dans mon champ de vision.

-

- D'accord. J'accepte tes conditions.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire euh très bien.

- Je vais tout faire pour te séduire. Mais d'abord je vais finir mon repas.

-

Heureusement que Quatre m'aime beaucoup sinon il me vire directement.

Le client avant tout !

Je me ressaisis et essaie d'être professionnel malgré mon statu de serveur raté.

-

- Ah oui, bien entendu. Je vais…

-

Il secoue la tête avant de m'attirer vers lui.

-

- Tu vas te détendre et te laisser aller.

- Mais…

-

Il ferme mes lèvres des siennes et je me retrouve enlacé et applaudit par l'auditoire.

Un baiser de cinéma.

J'ai trop chaud pour être timide.

Je proteste pour la forme.

-

- Hmmm… hmph quand même dans le rest…hmmmm et la mousse au hmmm…

- Chut. Je prends mon dessert. Laisse-toi déguster, s'il te plaît.

-

Qui suis-je pour aller à l'encontre des désirs de la star.

Car la star cette fois, c'est moi !

Alors je savoure en attendant qu'il me fasse la cour.

Sans langue de bois.

Hmm… ce n'est plus du cinéma… je vais me faire haïr et je m'en fous... sauf si je dois payer le parking à 3000 euros pour aller bosser.

Heero est mon homme préféré surtout quand il ne joue plus.

­-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous Clotho et Lunanamoi !

A bientôt,

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause Ecriture Apparemment Ca revient un peu ! Pourvu que ça dure :p¤


End file.
